User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 16
Civil War (Part 2) I ran through the small tunnel and got to my bike. I hoped on and rode down the dirt road to get to Blue Skies. I had to get to the slautherhouse. Malcolm was in trouble. While riding the bike, I suddenly thought of what the 'bad' Preps could do to him there. Either they could kill him with the machinery there, or make him eat some of that raw material there that wasn't any good. This was going to be also my third time in the industrial part of Blue Skies (Blue Skies is separated between the residental area and the industrial area). The first time when I had to rescue Jill, second when I had to find out about the fight between the Townies and the G.S. Crew. I kept following the dirt road till I went under the railway overpass and got on the paved street near the asylum. I couldn't turn right and just head to the slautherhouse. There was a big gate blocking the roadway for some reason. I remembered when I had to find out what was going on between the Townies and the G.S. Crew, I had to climb over that gate. But there is no way I'm going to climb that gate again. I had to hurry up and get to Malcolm. So I decided to go to the front entrance of the Industrial Area. There was no gate there anyway. There use to be a year before, but somebody destroyed it by doing something stupid with a police motorbike according to some students. When I got to the front entrance, there was four 'bad' Preps guarding the front entrance with paintball guns in their hands and cars as road blocks. "Excuse me. I gotta meet my friend in there. He told me to meet him at the chemical plant", I lied to them. "Yeah, we got orders from Tad not to let anyone enter this area at all", said one of them. "Like I said before, I need to meet a friend at the chemical plant. Plus, this is America. I can go where I want without a bunch of pricks telling me what to do", I said. "I said no one is allowed. Go away or we will shoot you", he said. "Really?" I said. I still had the paintball gun from the beach, so I just pulled it out from under my jacket and started firing at them. "SHIT", yelled one of the other 'bad' Preps. They didn't try to get to cover, so I took them out without any problem at all. I climbed over one of the cars and then started to make my way to the slautherhouse. I walked up to the entrance of the slauterhouse courtyard, then four more 'bad' Preps came out of the slauterhouse. "You're not going to get away with this", said one of them. I ran for cover behind the building on my left, but one of them shot me before I can get behind it. It didn't hurt much like it did the first time I was shot with a paintball, which was last year. After getting behind cover, I started firing back at them. They got behind some cars that were parked out there and fired back at me. The whole thing kept going on for three minutes till I ran to one of the cars, grabbed one of them and fired his gun at them. I took the other three 'bad' Preps out good with the gun, but the one that I had in my arms I threw him onto the ground and then kicked him across the head. I then walked into the slauterhouse to see if Malcolm was in there, but he wasn't. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I said outloud. I walked up to the kid I kicked in the head, grabbed him by his collar and asked, "Where do you have Malcolm?" "Malcolm who?" he asked. "Let's not go there punk", I told him. He somehow knew what I was going to do to him if he didn't answer, so he said nerviously, "I think....I think he's at the chem plant". I dropped him and then went to go to the chem plant. I walked to the chem plant. It wasn't much of a walk though. First, I just followed the road, then turn right before I crossed the train tracks. I went through a couple gateways and then it was in plain sight. Just from seeing the chem plant, it brought back memories. I remembered I had to save Jill from the G.S. Crew in there. Then I went in there to find out about how Townies were working for the G.S. Crew but were fighting each other. Then I had to stay in there since the cops were looking for me for busting of my dorm arrest. Not very good memories to remember, but I still remember them very easily. I climbed up the building to the roof and then entered the plant. I walked down hall to the catwalk. Then when I got on the catwalk, I looked down to see that there were some 'bad' Preps just hanging around, but no sign of Malcolm. But then I remembered about the cage below the floor they were on. I went into the elevator and then went down to their floor. When the elevator stopped at the floor, I got off and said, "Okay, no time for games you pricks. Where's Malcolm?" "We ain't telling you nothing", said one of them. Of course, this also engagged in a paintball fight. I sprayed all of them with a barage of paintballs before they can do anything. I went down to the cage to see if Malcolm was there, but he wasn't. "Fuck", I said. I then went back to the Preps on the floor above me, picked one of them up and asked, "I had enough of this. Where the fuck is Malcolm?" "I ain't telling you", he said. I then started wailing on him for at least two minutes till he said, "Okay, okay. He's at the power plant". I dropped him and then exit the chem plant and head for the power plant. The entrance to the power plant was on the same route that I took to the chem plant, right after going through the first gateway near the railyard. I knew which building was the power plant anyway. There was a electrial tower next to it (which had electrial wires going into it since there is generators in there that powers the whole town) and had smoke stacks that releases black smoke into the air. The wires from the plant basically goes to the set-up station near the entrance to the Industrial Area, which transmit the power to the other electrial towers that go through the entire county. If I didn't know which was the power plant, all I had to do was follow the power lines. But I already knew where the plant was, so all I had to do was just head there. I head down the route that I took earlier to get to the power plant. I got to the front gate to the power plant. I opened the gate and saw that there was some workers there. In fact, one of them saw me and told me to get the hell outta there since 'it is too dangerous for teens to be there'. I closed the gate and then thought things through. If Malcolm wasn't at the slauterhouse and at the chem plant, then where the hell is he? There's no way he's even at the power plant. Those workers would have told the 'bad' Preps to go away anyway and call the cops if they wouldn't cooperate. I then walked back to the slauterhouse. I looked in there again for no apparent reason. Then I walked to the other building and leaned against the wall. I pulled out my cellphone. I was about to call Derby to tell him that Malcolm wasn't here, but then I heard a scream. I jumped up when I heard that. At first, I thought my mind was going crazy abit, but then I heard it again. It came from the building I was leaning on. I looked for a way into the building and saw that there was two garage doors on the side. There was a botton beside the door. I pressed the botton and nothing happened. The botton was jammed or something was wrong with the wiring. I went into the slauterhouse to find something that I could use to bust the botton open. I found a metal rod underneath a switch. I grabbed the rod and for the heck of it, flipped the switch. Nothing happened at all. Well, not that I know of at all, I mean. I walked back outside to the first garage door and then swingged the rod at the botton. I kept hitting the botton till it came off. There was some wiring in the slot, so I fiddled around with the wires. Then, the door opened. There was nothing in there execpt for a ladder going up to a floor above. I climbed up the ladder into this small room. There was some panels with bottons and switches. I didn't want to mess anything up, so I climbed back down. I walked to the second garage door with the rod in my hands. I swingged the rod at the botton till the botton came off. I fiddled around with the wires till I got the door opened. Malcolm and three 'bad' Preps were in there along with some crates. They were wailing on him from the looks of him since he had a bloody nose. One of them punched him, then I yelled, "ENOUGH!" They turned to me and then Malcolm said, "Be careful, C-Money. They're crazy". They charged at me. I shot one of them with the paintball gun. Then I fought the other two with my fists. I took one of the two out real easily, but the other one was a match. He kept doing all these boxing moves to dodge all my punches. He punched me a few times and then pushed me to the ground. Before he can get on top of me, he got in the back with a metal rod....by Malcolm. The 'bad' Prep fell down cold and Malcom said, "Candy ass pricks". I got up and then asked, "How'd you get free?", since he was tied to a chair eariler. "I had a blade in my pocket eariler. They didn't seem to bother checking me for a weapon", he said. He then walked back into the garage and started looking at the crates. I walked over to Malcolm and asked, "Anything interesting in there?" "I don't know. But I know it's theirs", he said. I then picked up the lid of the crate and then looked at what was in the crate. There were some seranges in the crate with a strange red-colored liquid in them. I realized what the contents was. "I know what this stuff is", I said. "What?" Malcolm asked. "Heroin", I said. "How do you know?" he asked. "My mom took this stuff back when I use to live in Carcer City", I said. "Okay, so we know now why they're so crazy", Malcolm said. "This could be why you guys are in a civil war. This could be making the 'bad' Preps think that Derby is not the good leader that they say he once was. That stuff gets to you, you know", I said. "So, what do we do?" asked Malcolm. "We gotta tell Derby right away", I said. "Okay, but how?" he asked. "Well, there's cars here. I bet the 'bad' Preps don't mind us borrowing their cars", I said. "Good enough", he said. Now, I'm really worried about Malcolm. He must be really down from finding out about the heroin. His whole crew is in a civil war all because some of them are taking heroin. How did they get their hands on it and why would they anyway, I thought. "Come on, let's go. I don't want to stay here longer", Malcolm said. We both got into a car (a 1986 Admiral) and then started it up. We gotta tell Derby all about the situation. Category:Blog posts